Fantasia o realidad
by sakuritashaoran
Summary: Acostada en su regazo, le pregunte. -¿quien diria que esto era mi destino? -yo, ¿aun sigues pensando que no tiene emocion tu vida?.-dijo dandome un beso en la frente. -mmm no, ya no.- dije volteando a ver la luz que salia de mi mano.
1. ESTA ES MI VIDA

Espero que les guste aquí tienen mi correo paty19938"

Fantasía o realidad.

Esta es mi vida.

Me encuentro sola, ¿cómo puedo seguir viviendo?

Escucho los gritos que me rodean, acaso nunca podre ser feliz?.

¿Por qué me toco vivir esta vida? ¡No lo comprendo!

Como pude llegar a esconderme en el baño, con tal de escapar de mi vida.

¿Quién soy?

La verdad no quisiera contárselos, pero tengo que hacerlo ya que no puedo aguantar mi dolor.

Mi nombre es bella swan, tengo 15 años, vivo con una señora que se hizo cargo de mi a la corta edad de 5 años cuando mis padres desaparecieron y dejándome sola un nuestra casa hasta que un vecino me encontró llorando.

Hasta ahorita solo e escuchado a la gente decir "pobrecita sus padres la abandonaron"

"seguramente no la querían o era tan insoportable que la abandonaron".

Esas palabras me dolían hasta en lo mas hondo de mi corazón, ¡los odiaba! Odiaba la forma en que hablaban de mi, sabiendo que los escuchaba y los entendía.

Aun recuerdo ese día, como si hubiera sido ayer. Todos me dicen que está bien que lo hubiera olvidado que era comprensible, era un trauma demasiado grande como para no olvidarlo, yo solo los miraba y asentía. Pensando que eran tontos al creer que podía olvidar a mis padres, las personas que más me avían amado en la vida.

Yo sabía que no me habían abandonado, seguramente algo les había pasado como para dejar a su única hija y no volver ¿verdad?. La verdad poco a poco pierdo la esperanza al ver correr los años y ver que no han vuelto.

La mujer que me crio era la ex esposa de mi padre, se lo que se están preguntando ¿Por qué ella?

La verdad era que mi madre era huérfana así que nunca tuvo familia que me pudiera cuidar y mi padre, bueno el nunca me contaba de su pasado ni de donde era o de donde venia, solo sabía que sus padres habían muerto y no tenía contacto con sus hermanos.

Así al ver que no tenía a nadie solo me quedaba la ex esposa de mi padre, una mujer de la que no sabía hasta que el juez me dijo, su nombre era Victoria hilclen.

Eso era la gota que derramo el vaso, yo estaba desecha por la desaparición de mis padres, cansada por las insistentes preguntas de los policías por saber donde pudieron a ver ido, pues era contra la ley abandonar a un hijo, además de muy cruel, la vida secreta de mi padre que nunca me conto de la que estaba muy intrigada y enojada por no tener la confianza de decírmelo, que era lo que podía estar ocultando y porque, era lo que no me dejaba de dar vueltas la cabeza y por último la persona que le toco cuidarme.

Era una mujer muy bella, tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, la piel blanca como la leche que resaltaba más el color de su cabello y sus pómulos, además de tener una nariz pequeña y respingada, era por su belleza que trabajaba en una agencia de modelaje que le pagaba muy bien a tal grado de tener una mansión en uno de los mejores lugares de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Al verla por primera vez me dejo impactada su belleza pues era demasiado bella, pero como dicen las apariencias engañan, se mostraba muy simpática conmigo cuando me llevaban a visitarla un encargado del caso de mis padres, se mostraba amable y comprensible, ya que había aceptado de buena manera quedarse con mi custodia, pero en ese momento no sabía la realidad.

Cuando me dejaron en su casa, se comporto de manera muy distinta. Cambio completamente como la conocía, nada mas al entrar me dio una cachetada diciendo que se había acabado la forma en que vivía llena de lujos que ella no era mi padre e iba a trabajar para poder comer por que ella no quería inútiles. Me mando a una habitación al fondo de un pasillo y me dejo encerrada, al pasar deje tirado mi equipaje tirado en el piso y corrí a la cama que había junto a la ventana y me quede acostada llorando todo lo que había contenido hasta ese momento, ya que no había llorado nada, solo había tenido el dolor dentro de mi destrozándome desde dentro y mostrando una cara sin emociones a todos los demás.

Hasta entonces había vivido bien en una casa normal, en una calle respetable, si lo admito no éramos de clase media ya que teníamos diez habitaciones y teníamos cierto lujo, pero no era para que me dijera que había vivido casi como princesa.

Mi habitación no tenía nada de especial, estaba pintada de verde, seguramente la muy maldita sabia que odiaba ese color y lo había puesto, pero de ahí en fuera todo era como la típica habitación de una adolescente, una cama individual, un tocador y un closet era todo lo que había dentro, me extrañaba que no me ubiera enviado al atico donde solo había telarañas y polvo.

Desde entonces ha pasado un mes y he vivido un completo infierno, en la mañana me ordena que le prepare el desayuno desde muy temprano más específicamente desde las 5 de la mañana, aunque lo coma hasta las 8 y si le sabe frio me golpea y me deja sin desayunar, ni siquiera e ido a la escuela ya que según ella a estado demasiada ocupada en lo de su próxima pasarela como para buscarme una escuela y cuando vienen los del departamento de servicio infantil les dice lo mismo agregado con una sonrisa, lo que hace que ellos le crean y se vallan.

Lo bueno es que no tengo que limpiar ni hacer nada mas ya que sería muy obvio que tuviera la manos con cayos al obligarme a limpiar toda la casa que es lo que pienso que tendría en mente,

De hay en fuero lo que hago la mayor parte del día es estar en mi habitación mirando por la ventana y dibujando en el aguilucho que compre con el dinero que me daba cuando terminaba lo que ella me mandaba, no mandaba a trabajar en un establecimiento solo porque si lo sabía el juez que tenía mi caso me quitarían de su custodia y ella ya no podría atormentarme. Además ¿por qué otra cosa querría tenerme si no es por hacerme imposible la vida? La verdad no sabia.

Y ahora me encuentro escondida en el baño, escondida en un rincón por donde está la regadera tapándome los oídos, tratando de no oír los insultos que me grita victoria, junto con su amante james al que solo le interesa ella por su belleza y dinero.

Si es patético ni yo misma e sabido como llegue a esto, solo quiero salir de aquí y no volver.

Lo único que me reconforta es una pulsera plateada, con una rosa grabada que mis padres me dieron en mi cumpleaños cuando cumplí 3 años, es lo único que me recuerda a mis padres, es muy antigua y valiosa suerte que victoria no se da cuenta de ello si no ya me la hubiera quitado, además siento que no es solo mía siento que antes la tenia alguien a quien se me a olvidado de la cabeza, bueno seguramente son tonterías mías.

Dormí esa noche soñando que en el mundo había alguien que se preocupaba por mi.


	2. EL COMIENZO

Hola si les gusta bella y Edward les gustara esto jeje.

Dejen comentarios ^^.

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Me desperté en la mañana al sentir el sol entrando por la ventana.

-cinco minutos más por favor….Dije con malestar ya que anoche había soñado que alguien estaba junto a mí, que le importaba.

Me destape y agarre el despertador, mirando la hora que era.

7:30 genial, llegaría tarde en mi primer día de clases.

Casi me caí de la cama tratando de ir lo más rápido que podía al baño, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta que estaba en mi habitación. Victoria había sido generosa en darme una habitación con baño, si, aja. Seguramente no quería que dijera que me trataba mal y por eso me daba mi privacidad.

Me bañe, me puse mi pantalón militar con una blusa rosa y unos convers. Me mire al espejo.

-Mmm creo que es todo lo que se puede hacer.

Tenía el cabello castaño y largo lo había sacado por parte de mi madre me gustaba ese hecho ya que así sentía que tenía algo de ella, mi piel era blanca y pálida quien sabe de dónde la había sacado pues ni mi madre ni mi padre la tenían supongo que de un familiar lejano, mis ojos eran también castaños pero profundos, era un color muy común pero yo era común que esperaba y por ultimo mi cuerpo, la verdad no creía que estuviera muy desarrollada, bueno comparada con muchas de las jóvenes modelos que victoria había traido a casa quien lo esta pero era delgada y con eso me conformaba.

Me cepille el cabello hasta desenredármelo y ponerme un broche con una rosa de decorado, me encantaba ese broche ya que convinaba con mi pulcera, me había costado mucho encontrarlo ya que muchos jóvenes lo encontrarían anticuado y que estuviera en el mercado era un milagro.

En ese momento sentí una punzada de calor en la muñeca donde estaba la pulsera, no era molesto pero se veía roja esa parte. ¡Qué extraño! Bueno de seguro no era nada y pronto se me pasaría, ni pensar en quitármela eso ni pensarlo nunca me la quitaba.

Me asome por una rendija de la puerta del baño para ver si victoria no se habría levantado y asi no me pidiera que le isiera el desayuno.

De puntitas atravesé el pasillo hacia mi habitación para recoger mi mochila, al llegar la agarre y volteé a ver el retrato de mis padres que estaba sobre mi tocador.

-los quiero. Susurre para después voltearme y volver a bajar las escaleras en puntitas para después salir corriendo hacia la salida principal.

La limosina estaba esperando afuera para llevarme a la que sería mi nueva escuela.

El cochero me ayudo a subir dándome su mano y luego se subió el encendiendo la limosina.

-¿se encuentra nerviosa señorita? Después de todo es su primer día. Dijo mirándome por el retrovisor.

-supongo que un poco gracias por preguntar. Respondí dándole una sonrisa.

Su nombre era Eric Micenton era el cochero personal de victoria a pesar de cursar ya los 60 años no se había jubilando argumentando que ya se había acostumbrado a su trabajo y que no podrá hacer otra cosa. La verdad sospechaba que más bien era porque había llegado una nueva cocinera que la verdad era muy hermosa a pesar de su edad y que erice la había cortejado hace una semana además creía que a ella le empezaba a gustar.

Esperaba que a Eric le funcionara ya que el siempre la había tratado amablemente igual que toda la servidumbre que había en la mansión y siempre la consolaba cuando victoria le gritaba y ella terminaba llorando en su regazo como si fuera su abuelo, lo que mas le causaba gracia era que el siguiera diciéndole señorita cuando le había dicho que la llamara de tu pero así era Eric siempre cortes.

Pero cuando me había preguntado si me sentía nerviosa la verdad era que le había mentido y no me sentía un poco nerviosa si no que me sentía MUY nerviosa y no sabía por qué, era como si fuera a pasar algo diferente hoy.

Me quede callada viendo por la ventana, viendo las gotas de lluvia correr por el cristal, hace poco rato que había empezado a llover y me alegraba de ello ya que la lluvia me calmaba.

Estuve observándola sin estar exactamente pensando, no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que vi que un enorme edificio se veía al doblar la esquina.

Victoria al fin me había inscrito a una escuela llamada high school inspiration, no por que quisiera si no por que sabia que sospecharían que algo pasaba si no iba.

Así que una mañana se me acerco y me avento una mochila con utiles adentro con un folleto diciendo "el lunes te presentas a las 8" me aventó una mirada de "te odio" y se fue, supongo que para ser ella eso era algo muy leve.

Yo no podía aguantar tanta felicidad, al fin me iba a librar de ella unas horas y con tal de no verla me quedaría en la biblioteca eso no era problema ya que me encantaban los libros y mucho mejor si no veía a victoria. Ademas por extraño que pareciera sentía como si la escuela me llamara, como si hubiera algo dentro esperando, era como…

-señorita ya llegamos.

Salte del susto al escuchar la voz de Eric.

Me asome por la ventana y pude ver la entrada de la escuela, genial todos verían la limosina y seré el centro de atención. No me molestaba que me vieran los ignoraba y ya lo que me irritaba era que todos pensarían que hay alguien deslumbrante dentro cuando solo era yo, bella absolutamente todo lo contrario a deslumbrante, más bien era gris.

-¿Eric no te podrías estacionar en la esquina?

Pregunte angustiada.

-Lo siento señorita swan pero me dieron órdenes de dejarla en la entrada.

Eric volteo a verme con una sonrisa conciliadora para darme a entender que había intentado persuadirla pero no había podido.

En ese momento sentí que las lagrimas querían derramarse de mis ojos, pero no las deje, no quería dar más pena.

Hasta cuando iba a hacerme la vida imposible. Esperaba que un milagro pasara y que misteriosamente me desapareciera o si ya no había salida que me atropellara un carro.

-No te preocupes, es mejor así me queda más cerca y así no me mojo.

Dije mientras me bajaba de la limosina y mientras todos volteaban a verme con curiosidad yo caminaba rápidamente sin mirar a nadie hasta la entrada.

Al entrar suspire aliviada y camine normal hasta mi salón de clases.

-¿Viste la limosina que está afuera?

Voltee a ver que una chica que parecía un año menor que yo hablarle a un chico vestido con ropa que parecía que le había costado toda su mesada de un mes.

-sí pero la chica que salía de ella parecía no se …

-¿Extraña?

Le dijo mientras se tapaba con su mano para que su risa no se escuchase.

Suerte que yo estaba detrás de ellos, así podría escucharlos pero ellos no me veían.

-Si no entonaba nada con ella.

-¿Sabrá lo que se a puesto de ropa?

Parecía que era la típica chica que se burlaba de los demás, su padres ganaban más de lo normal, era porrista y con el dinero que gastaba en las tiendas podría alimentar un país.

A mi ya no me molestaban ese tipo de comentarios había escuchado peores.

Me separe de ellos y saque mi horario de la mochila ¿qué salón me había tocado?

De repente sentí que alguien me observaba, ocasionando que se me cayera el papel de las manos.

Mire para todos lados tratando de ver quien me observaba, no era un presentimiento, de verdad alguien me estaba mirando hasta podría jurarlo.

Observe un chico tomando agua, una chica peinándose su rubio cabello y un maestro acomodando sus cosas pero no había nadie mirándome.

Cerré los ojos por inercia tratando de encontrar de donde provenía la presencia y entonces sentí mucho calor, sobre todo en mi muñeca donde se encontraba la pulsera.

Entonces la encontré, la persona que buscaba se encontraba un metro detrás de mí, no escaparas pensé mientras me empezaba a voltear.


End file.
